1. Technical Field
This document generally relates to beverage receptacles and more specifically to a device and associated methods to louche liquids within a beverage receptacle.
2. Background Art
Certain social beverages are best served after combining two liquids at a slow rate. One such beverage that is most common in European countries is absinthe, which is a form of alcoholic beverage associated with the wormwood plant. Traditional preparation of absinthe as a social beverage involves pouring absinthe into a glass and placing a slotted spoon holding a sugar cube over the glass. Ice water is then dripped or slowly poured over the sugar cube and into the absinthe below in order to dilute the beverage according to taste. The process of dripping the ice water into the absinthe is generally believed to release certain flavors from within the alcohol. The process also creates a milky opalescence in the absinthe; the creation of the milky look within a drink is commonly called “louching.”
Traditional louching of a social drink, particularly for drinks such as absinthe, can be challenging in social settings because the preparation requires the slotted spoon and a pouring pitcher or fountain for the ice water, and the process can be difficult to complete properly for those without experience in dripping the ice water over the sugar cube at a slow enough rate for proper louching. There is a need, therefore, for a beverage receptacle that can be used to prepare and serve a louching social beverage, such as absinthe, without the need to manually control the dripping flow rate of ice water over a slotted spoon.